The pokemon adventure
by TrainerC
Summary: In a far away region named philpa region a trainer named Trainer C With her Friends and she discovered no trainer had expirance (well some trainers do-)
1. TheStart

(Hello!! Im trainer C I am new to this!! And I used to be a wattpad user here but! I decided since I'm no longer use wattpad (I forgot my frogging pass) I decided to write here! Soo uh enjoy my first story!!)

"Ahhh" trainer C woke up feeling lazy "just another day of school yawn~" little did she knew...

"Wait..."

"IM LATE!!!!"

Ahhh she's late for school again jeez can't she not be late for one day? Oh she also forgot she's picking her own Pokémon today along with her classmates

"OHMAHGOODRAIMLATE!!!"

She ran to the shower and ate breakfast

"This is the 100th time sis.." said angrily D her little brother

"I know!!! E is already In school!! AUGH!!" C shouted

"Sigh"

After that they go to school

"Ah! Sorry that I'm late for school!!!"

"C that's the 100th time" said Yeet

"I know I know my lil bro told me that Jeez"

"You know that could be affected in your grade" mackie told her Sarah nodded in agreement

"Hm enough of that!!"

"Are u forgetting something C?" Ask Theo (her crush)

"No...?"

"Heck U forgot we're picking our first Pokémon!!"

"WHAT-"

"CHILDREN ENOUGH"

Everyone went silent

"Good. Now everyone as I call your name go to the front to pick your very first Pokémon"

Everyone was exited that they could have their very first Pokémon

"Alright B1 pick your Pokémon"

Boi has step up to pick his Pokémon so he picked litten as his first Pokémon (just a reminder any Pokémon from different region is here)

"Aren't you going to nickname litten?"

"Nah I won't"

"Meow"

"Alright B2 your up"

Theo picked Torchic

"Hello lil fella"

"Torchic!!"

C was being a little impatient but she manage but some of her favorite Pokémon was picked Heck even someone picked froakie!

"B13 your up"

Yeet stands up and picked charmander

"Heya dude"

"Charmander char!"

'Alright 2 more ppl until me I can wait-'

Thought by C

Two girls past now it's C turn

"Uhh" she was nervous to pick a Pokémon until she saw an Eevee

"An Eevee?" She walks closer to the eevee

"I choose eevee!" Eevee was shocked that she was picked

"Oh um are you sure your going to pick that Eevee?"

"What do you mean? Didn't you added her here why are you nervous?" C asked

"Well um-" the teacher was intrupted by Eevee

"Well I talk that's why.." Eevee said

Everyone gasp and screamed even C was shocked

"Well that's why she's nervous so you still picking me kid or what?" Eevee said

"C are you sure?!" Ask yeet nervously

C smiled and said "Yes I will pick you"

"Jeez your only picking me because I talk" Eevee said

"No it's because your special! Don't worry I won't treat you trash! We'll be great best friends I promised!!" C told the eevee

"And plus we can communicate easily!" C said even more

"Sigh" Eevee said

"Sigh fine since I can't stop you are you going to nickname her?"

"Yes I'm going to nickname you Sylvia!"

"Cool okay"

After that everyone was done picking their pokemons but they are still shocked that C picked the talking Eevee

"Alright class since you guys are done some of you guys will go to Pokémon adventure!! So some of you will get to be picked from Professor Lhay"

Everyone ran away from school and told their parents

After telling their parents , they get to do the Pokémon adventure but not everyone gets to do it..

"So professor lhay which student will you chose?" Asks the teacher

"Well I was planning to pick all of them but since some of them needs school I have to pick 10 of them out of 22 students"

"Who might that be?"

"Trainer Theo

Trainer Yeet

Trainer Boi

Trainer mackie

Trainer Sarah

Trainer Gab

Trainer Andrei

Trainer Milgem

Trainer Stephen

That's all"

"But Professor someone picked the talking Eevee"

"Who might that be?"

"Trainer C"

"Make that 11 trainers then , send then invites"

"Right away Professor."

"Hm Trainer C? ... I think I have a good feeling about her.."

TBC


	2. PleaseRead

Listen ,

First of all "Trainer C" is my nickname and "C" is my first letter name so that's why I nicknamed myself C and I'm unsure about my real name so that's why I nickname myself trainer C

Secondly sadly I don't know why , the cause of yet was maybe...idk lazyness? Yep that's right I'm lazy and yes I was rushed because of school I forgot to add some details 

THIRDLY The Eevee didn't speak this whole time until C picked her That's why some of my classmates didn't picked her (some have second thoughts of picking her) and yes when eevee talked they really wanted the eevee so badly but they couldn't because I got the eevee 

I kinda understand what your saying and yes I do read artist books and some I got inspired to , and the characters you were talking about are my real classmates and they do sometimes talk like that the comment hurt me a bit but I understand 

You guys can dislike the story and try to give me advice but be a little nicer while giving me advice? You are hurting some people's feelings 

Be mad or dislike me I'll be calm and sad anyways thank you for reading this and please if you notice my mistakes I made please let me know and I'm sorry 

(Do not read this story if I don't listen)


End file.
